Vega
Vega (Balrog 'in the Japanese version) is a recurring antagonist in the Street Fighter series. He is one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Shadaloo. Background Vega was born to a privileged noble family in Spain. For reasons undisclosed, their status dwindled, causing Vega's mother to remarry for financial security. Growing up to the arts of hunting, later as he matured, Vega studied bullfighting, a cultural tradition, finding the sport more exciting and honorable in being able to dispatch his prey up close with his own might. Afterward, he went to Japan and learned ninjutsu, a style he believed meshed well with his natural grace and agility. Combining bullfighting with ninjutsu, Vega went into an underground cage fighting circuit, and quickly became one of the best. His ugly stepfather murdered his beautiful mother because he felt she did not respect him, and Vega killed him in return. The incident warped his mind, and he developed a dual personality: honorable nobleman by day, sadistic murderer by night. It also triggered Vega's obsession with beauty as a wonderful trait, as well as his belief that ugliness is something evil that should be purged. Eventually, he joined the deadly criminal organization known as Shadaloo, where he quickly rose to one of its higher ranks, ending up as part of its "Four Heavenly Kings". Stats 'Attack Potency: Large Town Level (Often contends with Chun-Li, who is strong enough to vaporize a large section of a forest.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can outspeed M. Bison and others who can keep up with him, like Chun-Li.) Durability: Large Town Level (Can take hits from Chun-Li, who is capable of that level of destruction.) Hax: None notable. Intelligence: Unspecified. Appears to be quite an adept fighter, as he created his own fighting style. Stamina: High (Kept on fighting despite having multiple broken ribs.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Spanish Ninjutsu:' Vega's original fighting style, which combines both Spanish bullfighting and Japanese ninjutsu. It focuses on speed and agility, with the use of many varieties of jumping attacks that can help close gaps in the distance. Often combined with the use of his claw for devastating strikes. Techniques *'Rolling Crystal Flash:' Rolls into a ball and launches forward. Ends up stabbing the opponent in the gut. The EX Version makes him invulnerable to projectiles as he performs the attack. Alternatively, can perform a flipping ax kick to the opponent's head. *'Crimson Terror:' Vega performs multiple rolls followed up with a kick. Jumps higher with EX Special Version. *'Sky High Claw:' Kick-jumps of a wall, gliding horizontally towards his opponent with his claw outstretched. Flies in a spiraling trajectory and slashes through his opponent with EX Special Version. *'Flying Barcelona Attack:' Kick-jumps of a wall high into the air. Can follow up with a downward-slash. *'Izuna Drop:' After the Flying Barcelona Attack, Vega grabs his opponent around the waist and slams them head-first into the ground. *'Aurora Spin Edge:' Vega slashes the opponent with his claw in different angles. The EX version adds an additional forward slash that knocks the enemy back. *'Grand Izuna Drop:' A version of the Izuna Drop that doesn't need to follow up the Flying Barcelona Attack. Can be performed when he's not wearing his claw. *'Bloody Garden:' Vega is able to attach himself to certain walls and attack from there. Can be used to perform alternative versions of the Flying Barcelona Attack and the Izuna Drop. *'Matador Turn:' Vega's V-Skill. Performs a quick spin to dodge incoming attacks. Can counterattack after this with a claw swipe. *'Bloody Kiss:' Vega's V-Trigger. In the Torero version, Vega throws a rose at a high velocity towards the opponent. If it hits, he charges behind it and delivers a quick series of slashes. Can also be performed when in mid-air. The Rojo version is a downward midair attack and the Azul version is an upward diagonal midair attack. *'Flying Barcelona Special:' One of Vega's Super Combos. A Flying Barcelona Attack that includes a follow-up attack, in which he will angle himself upside-down and perform a 4-hit slash. Can be followed up with the Rolling Izuna Drop, which consists of three consecutive Izuna Drops. *'Scarlet Mirage:' One of Vega's Super Combos. Performs several backflip kicks in a row and strikes the opponent with multiple backslashes at the same time. *'Bloody High Claw:' One of Vega's Ultra Combos. Performs multiple Sky High Claws on his opponent in quick succession. Rises higher up the air every time, carrying the opponent with him. Scatters broken petals of roses at the peak of the move. Lands gracefully on his feet and laughs afterward. *'Splendid Claw:' One of Vega's Ultra Combos. Performs a slide kick, follows up with a Scarlet Terror. And finishes by fiercely striking them in the back with his claw just as they are about to land. *'Bloody Rain:' One of Vega's Ultra Combos. While in mid-air, he dives down at the opponent and slashes them with his claw, backflips them into the air right as he lands, follows up by plunging his claw into them and flying upwards with them. At the peak of the move, performs a vertical slash and breaks out in maniacal laughter and bows after he lands. Equipment *'Claw:' A sharp metallic claw that Vega often wears in battle. Used to not only kill, but outright torture his opponents. Most slashes/stabs aren't meant to be lethal, but to cause pain. It can be knocked off his hand, but he can pick it up again. *'Mask:' A ceramic mask that Vega wears in battle. Intended to protect his face from getting damaged, not to hide his identity. Not really all that durable. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Casually kicks grown people through the air. *Knocked over a big shelf with a dropkick. *Destroyed M. Bison's base on his own. *Smashes his claw through solid walls. *Able to easily suplex the likes of E. Honda, who weighs 302 lbs (137 kg). *Slices a motorcycle to pieces. *Knocked out Decapre from behind. *Superior to fodders like Birdie, who are able to tank the explosion of M. Bison's base. Speed/Reactions *Slashed a rose at speeds to fast to see for the human eye. *Blitzed two police officers. **Said officers stood a few feet behind him and had their pistols already drawn. *E. Honda and Dan couldn't even do as much as touch him. *Evaded Guile's Sonic Boom. *Dodged attacks from the likes of Juri and Cammy, including the latter's Spiral Arrow. *Keeps up with Juri, who can casually kick missiles off the air. Durability/Endurance *Got kicked through a wall by Chun-Li's Hyakuretsukyaku and plummeted several stories down. *Fights on even while suffering from several broken ribs. *Took Ken's Shinryuken, which sent him flying and crashing into a giant chandelier. *Tanked multiple hits from the likes of Cammy and Guile. **Cammy and Guile are able to deal damage to Balrog and Charlie, who survived the explosion of M. Bison's base from the epicenter. *Shook off a blow from Balrog. Skill/Intelligence *Trained in hunting arts, bullfighting, and ninjutsu. **By combining all three of these created his own unique fighting style. *Killed his own stepfather. *Successfully sneaked into Chun-Li's apartment and hid there without her noticing. *In the S.I.N. HQ, snuck past Chun-Li. *Became the top assassin of Shadaloo, as well as one of the "Four Heavenly Kings". *Became the champion of an underground fighting circuit. *After defeating Cammy, rescued her from Bison's base. *Has beaten Cammy time and time again. *Gave Cammy her signature scar. *Easily defeated E. Honda. *Brutally defeated Dan Hibiki. *Fought multiple times with Chun-Li on an even footing, and even put her in a coma once. *Clashed with Ken Masters many times. Powerscaling Vega is quite solidly in the middle tiers of Street Fighter, being able to contend with characters like Chun-Li, Cammy, Ken Masters, and even base M. Bison. He is notably above characters like Birdie, who has survived an MCB explosion from the epicenter. Weaknesses *Focuses on dodging attacks instead of tanking them. *Often loses his claw and mask during fights. *Goes completely nuts when his face is damaged. *Torturing the opponent unnecessarily prolongs the fight. Sources Street Fighter Wiki (For the Background only) SilverJenkins' DeviantArt (with permission granted to NocturnBros) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Capcom Category:Street Fighter Category:Large Town Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Ninjas Category:Claw Users